


[podfic] Phases of the Weaker Heart

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Character Study, Allison-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>calrissian18</b>'s "Phases of the Weaker Heart" read aloud. 1hr55mins.</p><p>She’s still standing, and it’s a weak thing to count her successes by, but she’s building up to being strong. Maybe for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Phases of the Weaker Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phases of the Weaker Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770229) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



## Stream

## Duration

1hr55mins 

## Song Credit

_Everything is sh*t except my friendship with you_ by **Ball Park Music** 


## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/phases.m4b)(111MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/phases.mp3)(242MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover generously created by dapatty  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to dapatty, for making the lovely coverart, and to Xenakis, who provided french pronunciation help. Thanks guys ♥


End file.
